Te Recuerdo
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Jimmy Porter aún siente que su corazón no puede olvidar a la actriz Helena Charles. Sin embargo, un nuevo encuentro con la actriz lo hará comprender qué es lo mejor para ellos. "Look Back in Anger" Jimmy Porter x Helena Charles.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Look Back in Anger" son propiedad de John Osborne. Solamente la trama de este fic es de mi propiedad.

_**Te Recuerdo…**_

Él trataba nuevamente de analizar su corazón, aquel que estaba frío y duro como roca. No existía cabida para un sentimiento tan profundo, no existía más que dolor en él.

Haber probado una dulce medicina como lo era la pasión volvía a llenarlo de vida. Sin embargo, esa mágica medicina se había ido. La mujer lo tenía encantado como una sirena a un aventurero, pero ninguno fue capaz de confesar el daño que estaban causando a otras personas.

Lastimar para él era fácil, simplemente debía olvidar que los demás tenían corazón y decir lo que pensaba abiertamente. Ella, por otra parte, no era capaz de lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a su mejor amiga. Era leal a sí misma, a sus principios y valores morales. Pero la pasión había nublado ese juicio, haciéndole creer que lo que hacía estaba bien cuando simplemente era lo peor que podría haber hecho en su vida.

Jimmy lamentaba verla y saber que no era ella. Estaba casado con una mujer dulce, pero sensible y reflexiva que no era capaz de comprender. Muchos creían que se había casado con ella por venganza, hasta ella misma. Alison no merecía ser tratada como un objeto que debe ser educado y modificado si no funciona como su esposo deseaba. Ella era una persona, tenía su propia conciencia y sentimientos profundos. Él la obligó a abandonar su mundo para entrar al suyo, en el cual no era sencillo vivir.

Otra noche pasaba, otra noche más de comprender que ella se había ido de su lado para siempre. Porter la amaba, pero nunca fue capaz de decirlo.

"_¿En realidad la amas" _preguntaba su mente, ayudándolo a razonar y a entender que no era así. _"No… nunca la amaste. Solamente te gustó lo que ella te hizo sentir… por eso crees que sigues enamorado de ella. Pero ella, al igual que Madeline, son pasajeras. Ya escogiste con quién pasar el resto de su vida, y adivina qué… ELLA no se acercan a lo que eran Helena o Madeline, ella es ALISON." _

Helena Charles, al igual que Madeline, simplemente lo ayudaban a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Madeline abrió sus ojos y lo hacía sentirse vivo. La actriz le devolvió la pasión que había perdido con su esposa… sin embargo, ambas ya lo habrían dejado. Alison fue la única que apostó por él.

Estaba harto de sentirse así, odiaba sentir que Alison no valía nada para él cuando realmente la amaba. Harto de seguir negándose a aceptar su realidad. Estaba ciego por la pasión, por lo que se decidió a salir.

-Voy a tomar algo al bar, ¿vienen?-preguntaba a su esposa, quien estaba dolida por lo sucedido, después de todo, perder un hijo siempre es duro de afrontar; y a Cliff, quien simplemente negaba con la cabeza. -Bien. Creo que iré solo entonces…-

La noche era fría y el suelo estaba mojado, debido a las intensas lluvias que habían azotado a la ciudad. El aire helado parecía devolverle la vida que perdía dentro de su hogar. Ya no podía soportar a su esposa, quien sufría cada día por haber perdido otra chance de ser madre.

"_Ella está sufriendo mucho por tu culpa y ¿te alejas sin decir nada?¿Qué clase de bastardo insensible eres? Alison no te merece, merece a alguien que le demuestre que la ama y la ayude a sobrellevar la situación. ¿Temes que él te la quite por ser mejor que tú" _

Nuevamente su conciencia volvía a atacarlo. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar por ella. Esa noche volvería a ser él mismo. Sin saber que el destino estaba listo para jugar con él una vez más…

Se dirigió al bar cercano a su casa, estaba listo para dejar que el alcohol acabara con el sentimiento de culpa, con las cenizas de la pasión y apagara su conciencia unos segundos. Así que se decidió a ordenar un vaso del mejor escocés que tuvieran y que pudiera pagar.

Minutos después, entraba ella. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, el cual se encontraba atado, llevaba un tapado negro por el frío. Sus ojos color azul cielo expresaban su estado anímico. Era una talentosa actriz y de personalidad fuerte. Era Helena Charles.

-Me alegra encontrarte esta noche…-Jimmy oía aquella suave voz que pronunciaba esas palabras y decidió voltear, rogando que no fuera ella.

-Qué haces aquí? Estás decidida a arruinarme la noche?-contestaba, en un tono que mezclaba el sarcasmo y el odio.

Helena lo veía y pedía una copa de vino. Luego, suspiraba y lo veía. -Jimmy… no estaba bien. No éramos realmente felices. Sólo creíamos eso.-

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió seguir. -Lastimé a mi mejor amiga… ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, y yo no tenía derecho de arrebatarle su lugar. Ella perdió un hijo por mi culpa… ¿cómo podríamos haber hecho bien?-

-Ni siquiera te importa saber qué es lo que siento, en todo esto?-preguntaba, sin siquiera verla.

-Claro que me importa… pasó mucho entre nosotros como para negar que no sentiste absolutamente nada a mi lado.-

-Aún sigo sintiendo algo por ti, Helena. Arruinaste mi vida y parece no importarte.-era duro, pero no parecía ser el mismo hombre sarcástico y desgraciado.

Pero él no sabía que ella seguía amándolo en secreto, ambos estaban encerrados en el mismo círculo, con Alison en medio de todo. Sin embargo, Helena era fuerte esta vez. No cometería dos veces el mismo error. Ni siquiera una vez más. Pero debía ser honesta con ella misma y con él.

-Jimmy… realmente siento que debo ser honesta conmigo misma y contigo…-pausaba, antes de beber. -Te amo, sigo enamorada de ti. Pero… no puedo. No puedo seguir con esto, eres el esposo de mi mejor amiga, quien perdió un bebé y te necesita a su lado.-

Porter finalmente se atrevía a verla a los ojos, y la dejó seguir. -Sé que has estado luchando y tratando de olvidar, porque yo también lo he hecho, pero no pude lograrlo aún. Ambos debemos seguir tratando hasta que realmente podamos.-

Helena estaba rompiendo con él, siendo realista y era abierta con lo que sentía. Sus ojos expresaban vulnerabilidad y amor. -Alison no merece esto…-se levantaba y luego de pagar por una bebida que ni tocó, decidió irse.

Jimmy sabía que no la volvería a ver y tal vez así era mejor. Después de todo, cada uno debía seguir con sus vidas, por más que el recuerdo del otro les doliera. 


End file.
